Hot Limit
by Basil Poison
Summary: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS... Just the plot. Basil is back with a one-shot lemon for you to read! Inuyasha and Kouga make a bet, but who wins in the end?  Just how many "hot" puns can I make? We'll see!


"Haah, Kouga!" Inuyasha cried, his claws digging into sweetly tanned skin. He and the youkai were nothing but a mesh of bodies, sweat and blood. Grasping the supple rear, Kouga gritted his teeth as he forced Inuyasha's body upwards, causing his legs to dangle in the air. "Shut up, mutt, do you want someone to hear us?" he warned, though he was full of audible growls and groans. There was something special about the heat found within the hanyou's legs, the way his eager body found new ways to clutch and grasp to his broad frame, even the smell of his own blood as marks were etched into his flesh was eerily arousing. His thick length, engulfed in burning pleasure, could linger there for hours, sending his whole body through spirals of pleasure and ecstasy.

Inuyasha was in the same predicament as the male above him. Nothing else was around, not even the warmth of the very sun perched at high noon above them. Inuyasha began bucking his hips, pressing a rosy member against the core of the male's abdomen. It craved attention, pulsing and throbbing in agony. Sapphire eyes darted down wildly, glazed within an obvious immersion of lust. "Why don't you tend to yourself, Inuyasha?" he panted, a wide grin forming on his face. He could only force a chuckle as his comment was returned with a weak glare. "Shut your mouth and fuck me…" the hanyou barked, yelping from a particularly fierce thrust. Kouga began to sink his fingers into soft flesh as he withdrew, sliding his full length back in with ease. He refused to admit that he found that last phrase to be particularly arousing…

But Inuyasha knew.

Expressions were exchanged, Inuyasha formed a sly grin as Kouga looked on with a threatening glare. "What's a matter, mongrel? Looks like something's got you bothered…" he chuckled. In an instant, Kouga swiped his hands from Inuyasha's rear, down his legs, and to his ankles. Within a firm grasp, Kouga leaned in and lifting them up, forcing the two limbs down to rest, keeping them straight and pressed into the hanyou's frame. Inuyasha tried to shift and at least bend his knees staring in dismay at either ankle forced next to his temples, but Kouga's grasp was unforgiving. "Nothing's wrong pup, I'm just getting ready." he murmured, face pressed upon the hanyou's. He withdrew again, slowly, agonizingly, allowing each taut muscle to ripple and flinch. "Nnn… Getting ready for what? You're giving up already, how sweet of you…" Trying his hardest to keep a mocking expression, Inuyasha found it hard with his rear utterly exposed, his legs locked, and his release not met. "You're in no position to talk, and you know it too damn well." Kouga continued to withdraw, until the swell of the head was smothered in the pucker.

"This bet's not over until one of us releases… And, mutt, I've got plenty of steam to spare."

Kouga refused, he refused to let his rival get the upper hand. No matter how incredibly delicious it was to ram his arousal over and over into the sweet, inviting entrance the male offered time and time again… He would come out victorious, he had to! Pride wouldn't have it any other way. What he wasn't aware was of Inuyasha's secret agenda. Equally prideful, the hanyou wasn't against playing dirty to get his way. "Come on, then, Kouga…" he murred, licking a bead of sweat from the bridge of his nose. The sun was truly hot, baking the two until they practically melted, readying to mold into one. Flexing his muscles, Inuyasha's taut rings puckered, coaxing Kouga to move just a little. "You talk big, but I'm not feeling just how big you're talking. If you think you've got it, _give it to me._" Eyebrows knitted hesitantly, though his body acted beyond his will, sliding forward and stretching into the form before him. "Inuyasha, shut up…" Kouga warned, claws pressing into the pinned ankles.

This was getting dangerous.

Inuyasha laughed, proud of his newfound advantage. He tilted his head back, a mockingly submissive gesture as golden flesh was offered up to the youkai. "I'll shut up when you give me a reason to shut up. Kouga, my heat is dying for you, you know you want it." A growl filled his tufty ears, the mass above him pressed into his chest, his collarbone. Kouga's lips danced above the offering. Sapphires were becoming blood-stained, the body was pulsating with each heartbeat. "Inu… Yasha… Talk dirty one more time…" he threatened in a voice low and hoarse. "See where it gets you." A dry throat, begging to be quenched with sweet red liquid. Kouga gulped.

"Ooh, Kouga, aren't you feeling how I'm quivering for you? How could ya keep your little _pup_ waiting?" Inuyasha closed his eyes, a smug smirk plastered on his face. Indeed, his orifice was pleading for them to continue, their little back-and-forth beginning to take a toll on his arousal.

Though it wouldn't last for long.

Like the flood overcoming the dam, Kouga pierced into the awaiting hanyou beneath him. Teeth gritted down into savory flesh, drawing it in to pierce and make bleed. Gone was Kouga, now replaced with some… Beast. Inuyasha could only look on as sharp pain was molded from pleasure. "Nnngh… Aaaah!" He yelled out, a mouth filled with smart remarks now filled with whines and whimpers. Kouga became relentless, driving his hips firmly into the smaller body, rocking and grinding it into the ground. Blood pooled around the dip of the male's neck, leaking from the firm clamp of fangs. "Kouga! Oh, gods! S-Stop!" Inuyasha's arousal, angry and red with neglect, throbbed between the two masses. It continued to be ignored, while Kouga's was more interested in digging his claws into the soft skin of Inuyasha's. He lapped hungrily at the dripping blood, finally releasing his grasp on Inuyasha's collarbone. He began to move his hips moved at inhuman speeds, grunts of sheer animalistic pleasure reverberating his chest. He no longer heard anything from the once-taunting male, who was so intensely immersed in foreign passion.

Inuyasha's body was starting to go numb, but nothing prohibited him from the hot friction stretching and widening his horizons. This must be what it feels like… To be taken by a demon. Utterly speechless, the hanyou fell deeper into his senses, abandoning sight for the smell of dark iron, the taste of a bloody tongue smothering his lips, the feel of boiling fluids mixing upon his bruised skin, the sounds of a feral desire. When were his claws so deep into the hazelnut frame above him? When were there punctures upon his calves? When was he released from a ferocious kiss?

Everything was brought to a grinding halt.

"Inuyashaaa…" Kouga hissed, rearing his head back into a deep howl. Inuyasha's eyes shot open as the final thrust shoved deep into him, unintentionally angled in a way that made his own manhood churn for a release. Liquid like lava erupted into his system, teetering him off the edge. His teeth clenched as his legs stretched to curve his body even further. "Aaah gods, Kouga!" Inuyasha erupted as well, a fine silken stream adorning their body. Even after their release, they remained, poised perfectly and unmoving. The very action overloaded their senses, where there was nothing, nothing but the choking pleasure that held the two in place.

Kouga was the first to slump, not caring that the mix of blood, sweat and arousal had coated their chests. "You lose." Inuyasha remarked, utterly spellbound. Who knew that some silly challenge could have mounted to something so… Intense.

Licking the caking blood within the groove of Inuyasha's neck, Kouga chuckled, allowing himself to gradually soften in the writhing sheath. "Yes, I did lose… And yet, I still feel victorious."

[A/N: For those DDR geeks out there, yes I did title this after a song [that I had on repeat while typing this]. ALSO DID YOU MISS ME? -hopehopehope- I should be back, and I'll work on some things I've left behind. Instead of a box of flowers and a bouquet of chocolates, I give you this as my apologies. I hope you enjoyed, and feel free to leave comments and such!]


End file.
